Luffy is a highschooler!
by 0o.Perona.o0
Summary: Hmmm, I guess it's about the people in One piece living a normal (okay slightly less normal) life. Yeah, I'm bad at summerizing things. And I don't own One piece (obviously) and I'm pretty sure Oda-sensei does. Lastly, new chapters will come out eventually!
1. Chapter 1

Luffy is a highschooler?

_"Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-" _A hand slammed down onto the alarm clock from a nearby bed. "Mmm, 5 more minutes." An obviously sleepy voice grumbled. And just like that, 5 minutes later (which seems a lot quicker when you're tired) the alarm sang:_ "Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!" _"Oi. Luffy. Luffy! Oi! Wake up already!" A voice from across the room yelled. Luffy replied: " I told you, five more minutes." The voice began to trail off. "You're going to be late for your first day of high school. I'll leave without you, ya' know?" Luffy's older brother Ace said. "Okay, you do that." Luffy thought. "And I **WON'T **make breakfast for you. "Ace said as he tightened his tie and walked out of the bedroom door. From behind the closed door, he heard Luffy scramble out of bed causing several things to topple over. "Yep," He thought to himself " It's gonna be one of those days."

By the time that Luffy was fully dressed and downstairs, Ace had prepared a full course five star meal for Luffy and an omelet with rice for himself. They sat down at the table, and began to eat. " So Ace, what class are you in? " Luffy asked in attempt to strike up a conversation. " Well being a 3rd year, I'm in 3-A. What about you?" "I'm in 1-B. Based on the given list of my classmates, I won't know anyone there." Luffy said while still stuffing his mouth with food." "Speaking of which, we should probably go in the next 2 to 5 minutes if we wanna catch the train." Ace suggested. Luffy proceeded to grab all his food at once stuff it in the closest bag (his school bag), and planned on saving it for lunch and mid-class snacks. Ace stuttered saying, "You...I thought you were getting a school lunch today?" "I am. What? Is it illegal to have both?" Luffy replied jokingly. They laughed simultaneously. "Let's go."

Catching the bus headed for such a crowded place was easier than Luffy expected. Finding a place to stand and/or sit was the hard part. Everyone was trying to get off at the right stop, people trying to get on without enough money, awkward and accidental touches with strangers. "Madness." Luffy thought. Suddenly he felt someone staring at him. Quickly turning around revealed a small garden snake on the ground, staring up at him with huge quivering eyes (some of you get it ;). Luffy picked it up and stroked it's head gently. He slipped it in his pocket when Ace started staring at him in suspicion. "What's tha- !" The conductor slammed on the brakes as the train approached the high school's subway station, pushing lots of passengers forward. A speaker alert rang and a voice uttered " We have arrived at Una Pieza high school (One Piece in Spanish, I'm pretty sure that's it).

"Aw." Luffy cried. "The train doesn't take us straight to the school?!" "Nope, we have to walk up this hill to get there. There are lots of other 1st years who do the same thing, maybe you'll make a new friend already." Ace said. " This wasn't as bad as I thought it'd be" Luffy thought while finally reaching the top of the hill which revealed the high school at the top. "Well, see you later little bro. Oh! I forgot to mention, Sabo is coming over today after school." Ace said as he left. Luffy said aloud "Well here I go!"


	2. Chapter 2

As Luffy walked up the hill he began to be able to see the doors of the school, he noticed that it was blocked by 2nd and 3rd years trying to get others to join their clubs. Luffy walked straight on through the crowd, grabbing any papers shoved at him. After finally getting through that mess, he met with a cupboard type things, in which he changed his shoes (If you've watched a school-themed anime you'll know what I mean).

Looking down at his schedule, his first class was math with; Luffy said aloud "Mr. Smoker?" A shadow was cast over Luffy, completely dominating his shadow. Turning around revealed a tall guy with flame-like red hair that was reaching for the sky, with goggles used as a bad excuse for a headband.

" Oh? You're first hour's the same as mine." he hissed with interest. "The name's Kid. Eeustass Kid. But that's Kid-senpai to you. First year. Luffy glanced down at Kid's tie, he _was_ in fact a senpai.

" Got it. Ossan!" Luffy said happily. Kid-senpai's eye seemed to twitch. " Why you little bra-" _Ding!_ _Dong!_ _Ding!_ _Dong!_ The bell sang loudly.

The school announcement alert rang and, what Luffy assumed was the secretary said " All new student please report to the gym in building A-2. Student council members please make your way to the gym as well. Once again, will all new students, and student council members, please report to the gym located in building A-2. Thank you." Kid seemed to let his grudge go for the moment.

"Tsk, you're lucky kid, you almost got beat down on your first day." Then he headed off for the gym.

"Hmm, I...just now...was _definitely_ bullied right?" Luffy said. He began to laugh his head off. "Well," He said as he pulled his lucky straw hat on. "That's just another part of life isn't it?"

**On the border of the school grounds...**

Luffy wandered around the school outskirts helplessly. He was completely lost and had no idea how to navigate the school. Looking side to side and not ahead, he ran into somebody's chest. Without even looking at them, he could tell they were extremely buff.

"Ah, sorry. I wasn't looking." Luffy looked up and saw a green haired guy, who looked a little older than him. " Are you looking for a certain place?"

The green haired man asked Luffy. Still a bit dazed, Luffy extended his arm out, pointed to the man's hair and said "Moss." "Shaddup! You're freaking annoying. I was just born this way! You and that blond pervert."

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet ya!" "Oh, I'm Roronoa Zoro. And wait who asked you?!" Zoro screamed.

This little guy here was giving him a headache. "Anyway shouldn't you be headed for the gym, First Year?" "Yeah, but I think I got lost. Shishishishi!" Luffy laughed. "And aren't you supposed to head there too? Senpai." Zoro scratched the back of his head and said " Yeah but it's optional if you aren't a new student or student council."

Luffy put both hands on his hips and said matter-of-factly- "Then we can go together!" "Huuuhh?" Zoro screamed. "What makes you think that I would go with you of all people?!"

From the distance, a girl with short orange hair quietly observed the two going back and forth. While recording their conversation, she muttered to herself, " So...Monkey D Luffy and... Roronoa Zoro is it?" Putting the tip of the clipboard just barely on her lips, she smiled a wicked smile and said "Interesting."


	3. Chapter 3

_**Yeah so this is a pretty boring and short chapter, I just added in some details ( ~ - - )~. And there might be a few spelling errors somewhere.**_

* * *

_**Characters:**_

**Crocodile- Baroque Works Gang Leader**

**Bon Clay- Crocodile's 2nd in command**

**Daz Bones- Crocodile's 1st in command**

** Nami- In the same situation as Arlong, but with Crocodile (You would have figured it out since you all are so smart ( ~ - - )~)**

**Zoro- Luffy's friend who isolates himself from others.**

* * *

**On the border of the school grounds...**

"The two boys over there. Please report to the gym immediately." The oranged haired girl said. Zoro and Luffy stopped debating about whether to go together or not and faced the young lady. After seeing their blank expressions she said "Do you two need guidance there?" Luffy's hand shot up in the air as he said "Yeah, we're lost." "Who said that I was lost!" Zoro yelled at him. The woman smiled a friendly smile and said " Then please follow me. Oh! And by the way, you can call me Nami."

As Nami led the Zoro and Luffy to the gym, she stopped in front of a very ragged building, held her clipboard to her chest, and used her free hand to present the "so called" gym to them. Luffy whistled and said "Wow. Since the school was so big I guess I expected too much for the size of the gym. And it's pretty quiet for a place full of new students and the student council." Sweat drops appeared on Nami's head as she explained; "Yes...well... our soundproof walls work very well. Now then, I'll be off. Have a nice day!" Zoro thought to himself, " How suspicious."

Upon griping the door handle, Zoro accidentally broke it off. "Oohh, that's bad Zoro." Luffy cooed. "Shut up." He retaliated. Luffy decided to skip the door handles and just kicked it open. As the two of them entered the building, they both flung out their right and left fists, knocking out whoever their attempted attackers were. "Well, well, well. Didn't your mothers ever tell you to go to class on time and to knock on closed doors?"

A voice said smoothly. "Because when you don't knock, you end up walking in on a meeting of the notorious Baroque Works Gang!"

**With Nami...**

"Hahahahaha!" Nami laughed. "Those idiots! They actually believed me, why in the world would the gym be there?!" "That's just another payment to buy back my freedom!" Nami stopped and looked down at her feet with an almost regretful face. "But," She said slowly, "They didn't seem like bad people..." Shaking her head furiously, she convinced herself that it wasn't her problem and stormed away to the real gym.

**At The Baroque Works Gang's Hideout...**

Silence filled the room. Zoro and Luffy stared at the guy who had spoken out. He had a long scar going across his face, with purple hair slicked back, and mainley suit attire. The one feature that Luffy did truely notice was a golden glove on his left hand. Next to him were two men. One was a cross dressing guy with some sort of blue top and bottom and pink pointe shoes. The other was a muscualar lad with normal school attire except for his black robe with gold lining, which seemed to have a sort of dragon design on its sides. "Welcome to my hideout. I am Crocodile. But that's _Sir_ Crocodile to you. And I must say that you two are either fools who were lead by that wretched girl or clever folks who've come to worship me-" "Yeah so let's just go Zoro, this is obviously not the gym." Luffy cut him off saying as he waved and uncaring goodbye.

Staring in complete shock, a cold wind blew through Crocodile's and his subortaniutes, Daz Bones and Bon Clay's, hair. "Make fools of me will you?" Crocodile muttered to himself . "Boss." D. Bones said putting a hand on his shoulder. Quickly swatting it away, Crocodile said with an evil grin "After school. You know what to do."

**With Zoro...**

_In his thoughts..._

_"Why did I follow this kid in the first place? I should have done what I normally do and left him alone after he said that he didn't need help with anything. But then, still, why did I want to help him in the first place? Ah well, I'm sure I'll let go of all this and just isolate myself from everyone else again eventually. Again." That last word repeated itself._

"ro?" "oro?" "Zoro? Oiiiiiii?"

"Huh?" Zoro snapped back to attention. SLAM! "Shishishishishi! I was going to tell you that you were about to run into a wall. But you weren't listening." Zoro rubbed his now red nose while glaring at Luffy. "What?! It wasn't my fault." Luffy pouted. " And anyway aren't you supposed to be a 2nd year? So shouldn't you know where the gym is?" "I tend to forget things over months or just long periods of time all together." Zoro yawned. After wandering around for about 15 more minutes, Luffy passed by an alley way and took a double take as he recognized the school's buildings. "Look Zoro!" he said as he tugged on his friend's sleeve. "There's the school over there!" Luffy ran towards the building with Zoro unwillingly, but without a choice following him there. Reaching the entrance doors once more, the two found out that they had arrived just in time to hear the first bell for first hour ring. " Zoro, you know where Mr. Smoker's classroom is?" Shakeing his head no, he replied "Nope, short memory." No second later than he said that did a relitively tall man with white hair approach Luffy and growled: "I'm Mr. Smoker, and you're in luck, you're not fully late." Luffy looked behind him and saw several scared looking first years, two third years, and Kid-senpai.

"Oh." Was all Luffy manged to say while still staring at his future classmates. Mr. Smoker's eyes darted up to Zoro, who flinched at this. "You. 2nd year. If you're in my class get in line, otherwise, beat it." Zoro looked down at Luffy and not wanting to walk away quietly he left waving and saying; "Well, I gotta go Luffy, later." After all of this, Luffy cut to the front of the line behind his teacher and could only wonder if Zoro even knew what class he was in...


	4. Chapter 4

** This chapter is pretty short like the last. I just need more time for these - **

**By the way, who should I make the teacher? I was thinking Sanji...**

* * *

Following Mr. Smoker to the classroom, Luffy noticed another first year who looked especially terrified. Curiously, he asked "Why do you look so scared?" The boy turned to face Luffy, revealing an extremely long nose. He screeched "Why AREN'T you scared?! Mr. Smoker looks so cruel and devious, and now I have to see him first thing in the morning!" Mr. Smoker turned around and glared at the now _horrified_ kid.

Angrily, Mr. Smoker said "This is it. When I call your name go pick a seat, but you **better** be in alphabetical order."Boa Hancock." began calling off names in alphabetical order, most of which Luffy didn't know. Then, hearing his name being called, he entered the room and sat down next to the last person called. After a few other names were called, his scared friend from the hallway entered upon hearing the name "Usopp" called.

Usopp walked all the way to the back, sitting right behind Luffy. "So it's Usopp, huh? My name's Luffy." Luffy whispered with a big smile. "N-Nice to meet you." Usopp stutered.

Being the man he was, immediatley told the students to open up their texbooks to pg.598 and do questions 1-24; which caused the students to groan. "Shut up! This is review and should be easy unless you're and idiot, like most of you." Everyone assumed that the last part wasn't meant to be heard as they got started on their first assignment of the day.

**After first hour...**

Luffy and Usopp found out that they had the same next hour so the started heading towards the classrom when they heard a lous slap from behind them. As they rushed over to where there was a huge crowd, they saw two girls being surrounded by the crowd.

Standing up, was a very beautiful and tall girl with long hair and golden snake earrings. She wore a short skirt, fishnet tights, a tight school shirt, and small red slippers. The other girl on the floor had a red hand mark on her left cheek, short blond hair, brown eyes, and cariied a big bow shaped like a snake on her back. She began to struggle to get up and when she was almost up, the other female kicked he in the stomach; Causing her to fall once more. As she fell she uttered " H-Hancock-sama...w-why?"

The girl who seemed to be named Hancock spat back at her "Why the hell do you think Margaret?! Obviously because I've lost my lucky snake?! And then here you come telling me about student council bullshit when I have more important things to do!" Hancock screamed as she delivered another blow to Margaret's stomach. the crowd around them was cheering "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

Luffy pushed his way through the crowd, walked up to Hancock, and slapped her. The crowd fell silent. Hancocks face darkened. She rose up her left leg, in preperation for a kick, but upon seeing his face, she no longer felt this need. First of all, he was cuter than any other guy she'd ever seen. Two circles of pink blush appeared on her face has she lowered her leg.

Luffy took advantage of the akward situation, reached into his pocket and grabbed the snake inside of it. :Is this what you're looking for?" Hancock's face showed all of her shock. As she slowly reached for the snake, it jumped into her hand. As she seemed to remeber her standing, Hancock cleared her throat, took a deep breath, straightened her back, and said "Thank you, peasent." Grabbing Margaret's arm, she pulled her saying "Come along Margaret, we must be on our way."

Margaret, still on the floor, looked back and forth between Luffy and Hancock. Hancock repeated herself "Come along Margaret, we must be on our way. NOW." Margaret scrambled to her feet while saying "Y-Yes ma'am." She bowed as she hurried to follow Hancock. _Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong! _The tardy bell rang. Usopp who was still there to see everything grabbed Luffy and sprinted to 2nd hour. Bursting througth the door at the last bell, Usopp and Luffy were both surprised at the teacher. He looked, so young….


	5. Chapter 5

**So this is a long chapter to make up for the past few short ones. But I feel like I'm getting kind of lazy recently. Just PM or write a review me if you feel like somethings amiss. Almost lastly, while writing this, I think I might have made Killer and Luffy like little school girls, messing around with their hair and such. Lastly, someone is back from the dead!**

* * *

The teacher, who was in the middle of attendance, looked up and noticed the two tardy kids at the door. "Well," he started "I assume that you're Monkey D. Luffy and Usopp?"

Usopp stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the teacher's eyes. He had fierce yellow eyes, that made you see your worst nightmare without any effort, only a glare. With a look of horror, Usopp grabbed the back of Luffy's head, and forced his face onto the ground while bowing and saying

"WE'RE SO VERY SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR OUR SINS!"

The whole class, who had been talking with one another quietly, was now silent. Everyone stared at the boy with the long nose weeping on the ground, and the other, face first on the tile with blood coming out from under. Luffy collected himself and struggled to get up, but eventually succeed. He rubbed his forehead gently, and looked up at his sensei. He smiled a great, big smile and announced "Monkey D. Luffy! Present!"

He continued to smile as he marched over to a seat behind a blond haired guy with a blue helmet on. Usopp slowly crawled over to Luffy and sat next to him. While tears were still being shed, he said quietly "Usopp is here."

The teacher began to speak saying "Now then, my name is Mr. Mihawk, and I'm your second teacher of the day. I teach math and kendo. Now with that said please introduce yourselves to the class."

Mr. Mihawk sat down at his desk, crossed his legs and waited for the first speaker. A guy, probably a first year, stood up and exclaimed "My name is Buggy! And all of you peasants will become my servants!"

The class was silent as a response to the sudden outburst. All eyes were facing the boy know known as Buggy. He stood, with his long blue hair, and red nose, with a smiling face that expected everyone to drop down onto their knees and praise him. Mr. Mihawk cleared his throat and said patiently "Next."

The student behind him stood up and introduced himself. The rest of the class followed until it was Luffy's turn who said, "Well, you already know me and Usopp."

After finally getting through all of the students, Mr. Mihawk said that it was time for review from last year. "Take out a notebook, a pencil, and write these problems down from the board, and solve them." Luffy whispered over to Usopp, "Can I borrow a pencil?" Usopp sighed and took out an extra pencil as he said, "I can see that I've made friends with a forgetful person."

**After 2nd hour and 3rd hour gym…**

Luffy didn't have the same 4th hour as Usopp, so he walked down to class by himself for the first time. He was surprised to see that he'd arrived early. There were only a few other students that were there as well. One of them looked familiar to Luffy.

"Hey, you're that guy I sit behind in Mr. Mihawk's class! Remember me, Luffy?" The blond boy only gave a small nod as he said "Killer." Luffy confusingly asked "Who's a killer?" "I am." Luffy stared at Killer and he stared back. Luffy's thought as he slowly walked away *_Well then_.*

By this time, more students had arrived and the teacher was ready to start class. "Hello students, my name is Mr. Silvers, but just call me Rayleigh, ok? Ok." Mr. Silvers had white hair, a little past shoulder length, and despite the age he looked, he was pretty masculine.

"Now then, I'd just like to say that I hope we can have fun and work in this class. I don't want to have a boring class. So first I'd like everyone to introduce themselves to their neighbors." So then yada yada yada, extras, and more extras.

Then the guy in front of Luffy stood up, and said "My name is Killer."

As Killer sat down and Luffy stood up and introduced himself, he thought *So his _name_ is Killer.*

Somewhere between the teacher talking and students asking questions, Luffy found himself braiding Killer's long blond hair. He either didn't mind or didn't notice.

By the end of the class, Killer looked like a 2 year old's master piece of hair. He actually seemed pretty pissed off about this.

Luffy took notice of this and said "Don't worry, don't worry. I'll take it down during lunch."

**At lunch...**

Luffy sat with Usopp and Zoro as they talked to one another.

"So Luffy how was your 4th hour?" Usopp asked curiously.

"Okay I guess. The teacher was Mr. Silvers, but we call him Rayleigh. Oh yeah, this guy I sit behind in Mr. Mihawk's class is in there too." Luffy said calmly.

Zoro spit out his drink, and shouted "MR.M-M-M-MIHAWK?!"

Usopp and Luffy stared at him and simultaneously said "What?"

Zoro stood up and slammed his hand on the table as he said slowly "H-H-He's my kendo teacher."

"Oh yeah! He did say something about kendo club." Luffy said as he remembered what the teacher had said. "What? You don't like him?"

"No, just...I tried to beat him last year when I first came here, but...he cut me down immediately." Zoro sighed and un-buttoned his shirt a little, showing them the scar.

Usopp screamed. " TEACHERS CAN'T DO THAT! ISN'T THAT ILLEGAL?! YOU COULD SUE HIM FOR THAT HUGE SCAR!"

This time Zoro and Luffy simultaneously said "Yeah, but how can you fight a man in jail?"

"The both of you are crazy." Usopp muttered.

_*Oh! Crap, I forgot I've got to go find Killer and undo his hair._* Luffy thought.

"Sorry guys, I gotta go!" He yelled as he jumped up from the table and ran off.

Usopp and Zoro both wondered *_What's up with him?*_

**With Luffy...**

Luffy wandered around aimlessly. Thinking, *Where in the world is he?* He past a table with several people glaring at him. He heard someone go "You there!"

Luffy turned around, asuming they were adressing him. Then once again, he was face to face with Kid-senpai.

"And you thought that I would forget, didn't you? Well, I didn't, shall we settle this now?"

In Luffy's head- *Who...is this guy? He's speaking like he knows me, but the only ones that know me here are Zoro, Usopp, and Ace.*

Luffy looked over his head and saw his target.

"Killer! I was looking for you!" Luffy shouted joyfully as he knocked Kid out of the way.

Luffy pulled up his sleaves and said "Okay! I'm ready to keep my word and take down your hair!"

Killer simply nodded and leaned his head forward revealing the beginning of the braided mess to Luffy.

Luffy finished quick fast and in a hurry because he knew that Zoro would still have food on his plate to give to him.

"Thank you." Killer simply said in which Luffy replied a simple "Shishishishi! No problem."

As Luffy was on his way back to his original table, someone grabbed his right shoulder, spun him around, and landed a hard punch on his cheek.

Within the next minute, the surrounding tables were cheering_ "Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" _While the other tables ran over to see the happening.

There stood Luffy, with a small trail of blood coming down from a past scar under his eye. Luffy's head leaned forward, so that all that was seen was his mouth, as a shadow casted over his eyes.

Kid could see his teeth grinding and said sarcastically "What? Did that piss you off, small fry?"

"No. But that nickname did." Luffy said as he vanished.

The next anyone knew, Luffy was behind Kidd and everyone heard him say "Whip!" No devil fruits :(

Luffy delivered a painful looking kick with his shin caps, to Kid's left side ribs_._

_ CRACK! _

Kid let out a shriek of pain and fell down while holding his sides.

The crowd was absolutely silent until the principle, principle Sengoku, burst through the doors screaming, "What's going on in here?!"

Just then, the bell rang for the end of lunch. Everyone practically _flew_ out of the cafeteria, including Luffy. The principle was struggling to contain them as he shouted, "OI! OI! Wait just a minute, you trouble makers!"

**Outside the lunch room...**

Daz Bones and Bon Clay stood outside with a video camera. "S-Stop joking around! How could a scrawny little kid like him take out Eustass?! The Eustass that practically fought his way into being a 3rd year!" Bon Clay screamed.

"Crocodile will want to see this." said paying no mind to the cross dresser flailing about. "Oi, you. Go bring this to him." said tossing the camera to the orange haired girl standing near.

Nami seemed to smile as she played the video, despite having seen it in real life. She thought, *Maybe he... no, no,no. That's impossible*

Nami was still smiling as she was kicked by B. Clay, who said "Hurry up and go already!"

"Asshole." Nami muttered as she stormed off to find Crocodile.

**Luffy, Usopp, and Zoro's 5th hour**

"Zoro! Usopp! We're all in the same class!" Luffy yelled.

"Hmph. But _he's_ here too. And here I was being all relieved that he wasn't in any of my morning classes." Zoro sighed.

Usopp and Luffy looked at Zoro like he was crazy. "Who?" They both asked.

Zoro pointed his index finger to his right side, towards a blond boy with his hair covering his left eye. "The ero-cook next to me."

"It's not like I asked you to come back to school...marimo."

"Shut up you dumbass!" Sanji and Zoro yelled at each other as they butted heads.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed.

"You shouldn't curse you know, it's bad for the heart." A man who had been sitting near said.

Zoro- "..."

Sanji- "..."

Usopp- "..."

"Who are you ossan?" Luffy asked.

"If you call me ossan, then it's ossan sensei. But Mr. Roger is also avaible."

"EEEEHHHHH?! R-Roger-san?! Is that you?!" Luffy screamed.

"Hahahaha! Yeah it is! I haven't seen you and Ace since Rouge died." Mr. Roger said.

Luffy lowered his head slightly and said with a half laugh "Oh. That's right."

"Well," sighed "I guess I better be starting class now."

Luffy sat down and faced Usopp, who was trembling with a shocked expression.

Luffy looked around and said "What is it?"

Usopp whispered, "H-How do you know Ace-senpai?!

Luffy smiled a big smile "He's my older brother."

"EEEEEHHHHHH?!" Usopp screamed.

"Y-Your older brother is Portagus D. Ace?!"

"Yeah, what's the big deal? Oh yeah, he's my step-brother though." Luffy replied calmly.

"He's one of the most popular guys in the school, EVERYBODY loves him!" Usopp said loudly, causing a few girls to stir and whisper.

"Is he real-

"Everybody **shut up**!" Mr. Roger screamed cutting Luffy off.

"I'm starting class."


End file.
